1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative sheet, which is applicable to a sheet for window decoration, a bathroom curtain, and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a well-known decorative body having a pattern or colors which vary with the angle of observation employs a lenticular plate, a polarizing plate or the like.
When a lenticular plate is used for a decorative sheet, it is necessary to correctly match the pitches of the lenticular plate and a print with each other. Thus, the manufacturing steps are complicated and the cost is increased, while the number of defects cannot be ignored. Further, the lenticular plate has a repetitive structure of semicylindrical lenses. Therefore, a decorative sheet superposed with the lenticular plate is readily broken through slit lines which are defined by trough portions of such semicylindrical lenses.
On the other hand, a decorative body employing a polarizing plate is complicated in structure due to rotation of the polarizing plate etc., and hence the cost is disadvantageously increased.